


Twisted Limbs

by PhoenixFirebirb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Patton as left leg, Where Logan is right arm, and Roman is left, and Virgil as right, like mentioned in the lawyer episode, twister but with the sides controlling the limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFirebirb/pseuds/PhoenixFirebirb
Summary: The sides help Thomas play twister, it's as simple as that...or is it? (It is. Promise.)





	Twisted Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, I’ll take the occasional request and you’ll get first hints as to what I’ll be writing next!: @phoenixfeatherbirb

 I bet you’re wondering to yourself, how’d four guys come to an agreement to a really vigorous exercise session? Here’s the secret, they didn’t, Thomas’ friends decided that they were going to play twister. This resulted in all four of the light sides pulling and tugging at the invisible strings of their host to prevent him from falling over.  
 It started out so simple, right foot on red. Virgil simply tugged at the air while still listening to his music, obviously not paying attention to his surroundings until he absolutely has to. Next was left hand on green, Roman was up. He shimmied his shoulders and put his arm out, causing the host to have to bend down over the mat to reach the green spot with a little less grace than the creative side had.  
 Thomas’ friend Joan called out another command. “Right hand yellow!” Valerie, Jerome, Talyn, and the side’s host follow suit with the directions quickly. This goes on without struggle for a bit longer until he’s got an arm on green and blue, as well as a foot on red and yellow, which, wouldn’t be much of a problem if he weren’t hovered over Talyn, but underneath Jerome. He was trapped in a less than ideal position spread out too far and too thin.

 “Logan! Reign in his right arm, he’s shaking!” Roman could have been a touch nicer with his “advice”, but they needed to win this! His pride was on the line, which meant HE was on the line, and that was awful! He himself was holding Thomas’ arm strong, he was the strongest, after all. Little did he know he also had the weakest form.  
 “Roman, I am not in need of your assistance, I did not request it either.” He was pulling and pushing at the air in small movements in a strong attempt to keep their host stable. However they all groaned when another command was heard.

 “Left leg blue!” Joan exclaimed excitedly, just waiting for the whole group to tumble to the full with a mischievous glint in his chocolate eyes. With some strain, the friends followed suit, but Jerome accidentally bumped Valerie with his hip, causing her to fall and her ankle to catch Talyn’s and slip them up. The game was now up to Jerome and Thomas.

 “Don’t worry Thomas, we’ve got your back-! er limbs? Heh.” Patton cheered, tugging the left leg into place with a single strong heave. He patted his dark strange son on the shoulder who was shaking the worst of the four, his limbs not used to excessive use from spending most of his time in his room or curled up on the couch when he was feeling social.  
 “I don’t know how long I can hold on, guys.” Virgil was struggling greatly to keep Thomas’ weight balanced solely on his right leg, trying his best at being the foundation of the group. He was holding things down figuratively and literally, refusing to fail his best friends, even in a simple game. Just as he was beginning to have hope-

 Roman’s poor form was his downfall, he pulled too hard and their host’s elbow suddenly jerked out from under him, causing him to fall face-first, luckily Jerome caught his cheek before it hit the hard floor. The flood of relief as all four of his limbs suddenly splayed out limply was nearly orgasmic in his mind. Speaking of mind…

 “If Virgil didn’t make me lose my zone!” The creative side blamed.

 “Don’t you blame my ange- demon child!” Patton reprimanded.

 “Yes, Roman, it was clearly the fact you pulled his elbow by mista-” Logan attempted to explain.

 “I don’t mAKE MISTAKES!” Roman scoffed, incredulous.

 “E N O U G H!!!” A deep monstrous voice cut through the arguing, followed by anxious panting.

 “Enough arguing with each other over a game, Logan is right, you pulled his elbow out from under him after you got cocky and nearly made him hurt himself.” Virgil claimed with finality, not leaving room for further ridiculousness.  
 Roman was taken aback that HE was the on who failed the group, he lowered his head a bit, a slight frown fixing his face, the emo side decided not to bring up what he saw in the princely side’s expression, choosing to mention it in private if need be.

 When Thomas didn’t get up for several; minutes, his friends grew worried, wondering if he had just up and died for whatever reason. Joan decided to nudge his armpit with a socked foot, causing the host to giggle and curl up on himself. “I’m okay, I’m okay. The floor was just,” he paused “comfortable.” He decided to skip the part where is mind pretty much short-circuited for a short period of time while the sides argued among themselves.

 “Logan, Virgil, Roman, come over here. We’ll get em’ next time, alright?” Reluctantly, the sides followed the dad’s “orders” and came in for a group hug, including Logan who as much as he detested sentiment, physical contact did relieve stress and the less stress the more efficient. At least, that was what he told himself.

 The truth was, they were just all really happy to be best friends, who moments laughed the hug apart and got ready for another round.


End file.
